The Mystery Dungeon Diaries
by TechnoPixie96
Summary: A diary from the view point of the partner in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Sky" Will be multiple chapters, updated at least once every 3 days. Rating will change as plot develops.
1. Do I, don't I?

The Mystery Dungeon Diaries

_Hey guys, I've been on mystery dungeon hype since "Gates to Infinity" came out and whilst it is a very good game, I feel that the last game, explorers of Sky, was better. So I played through both mystery dungeons again and found myself thinking "What if the partner kept a diary" Like how Bidoof and Sunflora keep one in Sky? So lo and behold, I am writing a fiction about it. This will be entirely from 1__st__ person of the partner and I might do this for Gates to Infinity if this is liked enough.  
Anyway, enough from me, enjoy some fiction (First chapter is really short, but once plot gets going expect long chapters)_

Chapter 1 – Myself, Roxanne the Shinx

Dear Diary

I don't know how to start this. The Kecleon brothers suggested I started to keep a diary, write down all my thoughts and feelings that sort of thing (Though I think it was so I bought something from them) so let's start this off. My name is Roxanne, though I prefer being called Roxy. I'm a Shinx, born and raised in Amp Plains. I came to Treasure Town to make a name for myself but… well…

Let's just say I'm not the most courageous pokemon.

But I'm going to change that, I will. I want to become an explorer. Undiscovered places, mountains of treasure, it all excites me, so I came to Treasure Town to join Wigglytuff's guild as an apprentice. But, as I said, I'm not the most courageous pokemon. I get to the grate outside the guild, then cower at the last second. I will join someday though, I will conquer my fears. I have to if I want to uncover the secret of my personal treasure, the "Relic Fragement" as I call it. I've had it as long as I can remember, and I have a certain feeling that it will lead to something massive. To find the truth behind this fragment, I have to become an explorer, I know I do. I know I do. It's just a matter of fact of conquering my fears.

Until Next time then,

Roxy


	2. A New Ally - Recruitment into the guild

Chapter 2 – A new Ally, recruitment into Wigglytuff's guild

Dear Diary,

I did it. I finally did it. I joined Wigglytuff's guild as an apprentice. It's all thanks to Nadia, this Eevee I found on the beach earlier today.

My day started pretty much normally, I went into Treasure Town and talked with the Kecleon Brothers, and thanked them for the diary. Then, I tried to gather enough courage to join the guild as an apprentice, but again, my courage failed me. Feeling dejected, I went down to the beach. Krabby were blowing bubbles, which were catching the setting sun's rays beautifully. Anyway, I was on the beach when, in the distance, I saw a pokemon collapsed on the sand. I ran over to check if they were okay, and I saw that the collapsed pokemon was actually an Eevee. Eevee were very rare around these parts. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked the pokemon, and the Eevee, which was a girl, woke up. "You're awake. I was seriously worried. Hey, do you remember how you ended up unconscious here?" She got up and I could see that the Eevee looked to be older than I was. "I'm glad you're alright. I'm Roxanne, Roxy for short. What's your name?" She said that her name was Nadia, and that she was a human. Of course, I didn't believe her at first. I mean, a human turning into a pokemon? Yeah right. But she did insist that she was telling the truth, so I don't think she's lying. I explained to her about how more and more pokemon were turning aggressive lately. But, after I said that, I was knocked by two pokemon. Zubat and Koffing. Both male from what I could tell. They not only knocked into me, but also stole my personal treasure, the "Relic Fragment". I had to get it back, so after begging Nadia to help me out, we ran in after them.

Turns out we headed into a Mystery Dungeon. Mystery Dungeons are very fascinating places. They are different each time you enter them, the stuff you find is different, and if you get knocked out, you're sent out of the dungeon and half your items and money is lost. Anyway, we chased Zubat and Koffing all the way to the bottom of the cave, where they challenged us to a battle. Nadia is actually quite a good fighter for an Eevee, she managed to send Koffing to sleep with a sleep seed we found and focused on Zubat first. I helped out, and eventually we defeated both of them. Swearing vengeance, the returned my Relic Fragment and exited the cave. We also left, our purpose here accomplished.

I thanked Nadia for her help, and also asked where she would be heading now. If her story was true, that she was a human turned pokemon, she would have no idea how to survive out here. I asked if she wanted to join me and form an exploration team at Wigglytuff's guild. I explained how I found undiscovered lands and mountains of treasure exciting, but my fear held me back everytime. I was certain that with Nadia's help, we could form a great exploration team, and find out the truth of my relic fragment. She accepted (Much to my hearts glee) and the two of us went up to the guild.

We got up to the guild, and I stood onto the grate. I was shaking, but determined to not back down this time. They permitted me in, and Nadia aswell (Though they were unsure since Eevee are so rare around here). We were introduced to Chatot, who first thought we were sales people, but after introduced us to Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff permitted us to join as apprentices and gave us this exploration starter pack. It contained a sky blue bow, which Nadia took (It suited her perfectly), a Wonder map and a treasure bag for explorations. We were then shown around the guild, and eventually the guild bedrooms, where this is being written now. I still can't quite believe I'm actually a part of the guild. I owe it all to Nadia. If she wasn't here, well, I don't think I would have ever joined.  
Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. Chatot said we would have to be up early tomorrow, so I don't want to wake up late on the first day.

Until next time then,

Roxy


	3. Not as rich as we like

Chapter 3 – Not as rich as we like

Dear Diary

Today was the start of life at the guild. And, surprise surprise, we woke up late. Loudred, one of the other apprentices, came into our room bellowing his lungs out telling us to get up (I think my ears are still ringing from that). Anyway, we realised we were late and joined the other apprentices. They're pretty nice. We have Loudred, who has a voice of 20 megaphones. Bidoof, who was the newest before we joined. Sunflora, who is actually quite strong for a flower. Corphish who seems like a pretty cool guy. Diglett and Dugtrio who do menial work around the guild. Chimecho who cooks everything and a croagunk who does… I don't even know actually. Anyway, we learned the guilds motto which we say every morning

One – Don't shirk work

Two – Run away and pay

Three – Smiles go for miles

Seems pretty simple to remember. Anyway, we did the whole morning thing and Chatot gave us our assignment for today. We were to go rescue Spoinks pearl from Drenched Bluff. Exciting right? But, I guess we all gotta start from somewhere. So we went to Drenched Bluff, recovered the pearl and bought it back to Spoink at the guild. He even gave us 2000 poke for it. Can you believe that? But, as part of our training fee, we only keep one tenth of that. So we only got 200 poke. Bummer I know. But, as I said, we all gotta start from somewhere. Dinner here at the guild is great. It's all apples, Oran berries and the like. Nadia has a special liking to Chesto berries for some reason. But, as first days go, it went pretty well. If we continue like this, we will be top notch explorers in no time. Hopefully I don't wake up late tomorrow though

Until next time

Roxy


	4. Nadia Psychic? Pokepals first outlaw

Chapter 4 – Nadia psychic? Pokepals first outlaw

Dear Diary,

"UP AND AT 'EM. IT'S MORNING"

Why do I get the distinct feeling I am going to hear that many times?

Loudred enters our room again to wake us up with that loud 20 megaphone voice he has. We greeted the Guildmaster, Wigglytuff, as usual, and said the morning cheer. Everyone went off to do their own set things, Chatot then led me and Nadia to a notice board. It was on the other side off the room to the last one. This was the criminal board, where wanted pokemon are put up for capture. Chatot told us to choose someone easy to capture, and got Bidoof to show us the ropes. The three of us then when into the town, where I explained to Nadia the different shops.

There was Duskull bank, which stores money, Electivire Link shop (Though he wasn't there) which links moves together so we can use them all in one turn. Further on you have Kecleon wares, where the green Kecleon sells general adventure items and the purple Kecleon sells Orbs and TMs. Then you have Kangaskhan storage, who stores items for adventurers so they don't lose items in Mystery Dungeons. Bidoof told us to wonder the town, so Nadia and I went and chatted to the locals for a bit. Various exploration teams come from all over to Treasure Town, as it not only has the guild, but a good variety of shops. After we talked, we went to Kecleon's shop and bought some Oran berries. As we talked to Kecleon, the Marill brothers came along. They bought an apple and went on their way. Kecleon said to us how Azurills and Marills mother, Azumarill, was sick, so the two brothers often did shopping for her. Just as he said that, Marill came running back, saying how there was one too many apples given. Kecleon said it was a gift for the two brothers. Azurill dropped his apple, and Nadia went to pick it up. She returned the apple but looked very… worried about something. She asked us if we heard anyone scream, which we hadn't. She still looked concerned but dropped the subject. We decided to go back to the guild, and saw the Marill brothers with a strange pokemon. The pokemon introduced himself as "Drowzee"

Marill said about how Drowzee was going to help them look for their "Water float", a rare item for Marill and Azurill. They left to go search, but Drowzee bumped into Nadia. He apologised and went on his way. Nadia then looked distant for a minute, then extremely worried again. She said about how she thinks that Drowzee has an ulterior motive. I disregarded that fact. He seemed like a nice pokemon. We returned to the guild and looked at the outlaw board, when Dugtrio updated it (Scaring me to death I might add) Dugtrio constantly updates the board, it's a job he is very proud off (Or so Bidoof says). When the board was updated, I glanced over the top left. There, was a picture of Drowzee. The very same Drowzee we had just seen in the town. Nadia had been right. I pointed out the wanted poster to Nadia and we took off at lightning speed, ignoring Bidoof's shouts (I really must apologise for ignoring him).

We ran into Marill outside the exit, who said that Drowzee had taken Azurill to someplace mountainous. Marill guided us to Mt Bristle, and begged us to rescue his brother. Well, what else could we do? Me and Nadia thanked Marill for showing us the way and proceeded up Mt Bristle. We got a little stronger thanks to me being good against flying types (Poor Starly) and we found Drowzee trying to force Azurill to enter some cave. We confronted Drowzee, who mocked us for being a rookie exploration team (So I started shaking. So what?) Nadia threw some Geo Pebbles we had found and I used Quick Attack to get some distance. We overpowered Drowzee and Officer Magnazone took him away. Marill and Azurill had an emotional reunion and we headed back to the guild.

Chatot met us at the Outlaw notice board. He congratulated us on the job and gave us 3000 poke. But because of our training, we only kept 300. That's it. Me and Nadia talked for a while, then both our stomachs growled. We were so caught up in rescuing Azurill we forgot our appetites. We joined the others for dinner and went off to bed.

Tonight it's rather stormy. The night before I met Nadia was also stormy. I talked to Nadia about the Time gears, how even the most hardened criminal knows not to mess with them. Time has been going all outta whack recently though, so people are assuming something is wrong with the time gears. The recent aggression of pokemon could also be pinned down to the time gears. We talked about Nadia before she turned into a Pokemon, about how she must have been a good person, otherwise he wouldn't have had that vision of Drowzee and Azurill. I wonder what her visions mean. It isn't everyday that you meet someone who can see the future after all. I'm glad I met Nadia though. Without her, I wouldn't have formed an exploration team.

Until next time

Roxy


	5. Freedom to do own jobs?

A/N: Sorry for the really late update guys, I just finished school and now have 3 months study leave (Oooosh) But that also means I was really busy over last week. So to make it up to you, I'm going to do 2 chapters in one day. Huzzah.

Chapter 5: Freedom to choose jobs?

Dear Diary,

Today was actually rather uneventful compared to the previous days. Loudred woke us up with the usual "UP AND AT 'EM. IT'S MORNING" and we did the morning recitation. Chatot then told us to take jobs from the bulletin and outlaw board for the day, meaning that we could now choose whatever jobs we felt confident in doing. Me and Nadia looked up at the bulletin board (Since there no Outlaw jobs posted) and took some missions in Drenched Bluff. One was to find an Oran berry, one was to escort someone to another pokemon and another was to rescue a pokemon. We bought supplies from the Kecleon brothers and stored away unnecessary items with Kangaskhan. We dropped off remaining money with Duskull and then left for Drenched Bluff. We completed all the missions without any hitches and received quite a lot today from doing all the random missions. We received items which we apprentices can keep, we don't have items taken away from us (I was very happy about that) and received explorer points. Explorer points determine your rank. Once you reach enough explorer points your rank goes up and your badge changes. Nifty eh? We then ate dinner with the other apprentices, Chatot and Wigglytuff and then left for bed. I'm led here writing this diary as Nadia is asleep, so after I finish this I'm off to sleep myself. Hope tomorrow goes as well as today.

Until next time

Roxy


	6. Digglet's got it easy

A/N: As promised, here is the second chapter for today ^_^ Again, sorry for the late updates.

Chapter 6: Sentry duty – Digglet has it easy.

Dear Diary,

I can see why Digglet likes his sentry duty job. It's actually quite easy all things considered.

The day started off the same, Loudred going "UP AND AT 'EM. IT'S MORNING" the morning recitation. Then Loudred called us over saying we had to take over Digglets sentry duty "Today, my dad gave me his job of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post" was Digglets explanation (The guy did look quite guilty about saying it) so we had to take over his post for the day. Loudred explained that with sentry duty, we had to identify pokemon by their footprints, like how we were identified when we first came to the guild. We climbed down the tunnel (Which was really dark might I add) and Nadia took up the position first. I backed Nadia up incase she made any mistakes (She made one, mistaking Starly's and Torchic's footprint) but other than that we did a perfect job (and even beat the record). We received quite a lot for doing a good job, and Chatot even said he was proud of us doing such a great job. We then went and ate with everyone else and departed for bed.

Life at the guild is going great. Everyone has accepted us and we get along great. This is easier than I thought it turns out. Now I laugh at myself for being so scared to come here in the first place. I just hope that this lasts forever, us doing so well at the guild.

Until next time  
Roxy


	7. Time gear stolen! Waterfall Cave

A/N: Okay I lied. I had the whole day free to myself so I wrote another chapter (A long one at that) So yeah. Enjoy ^_^ R&R people, I need to know if I should continue this with gates to infinity or stop it after this has finished.

Chapter 7 – Stolen time gear? Pokepals first exploration

Dear diary,

I never thought it possible. I never thought someone could pull it off. But they have.  
Some pokemon has stolen a time gear.

We were woken up by Loudred and bought to the normal place where we did the morning recitation. After we did though, Chatot had an announcement to make.

"Everyone listen up. I have an important announcement to make. Far to the Northeast, then farther into its outermost reaches lies a place called Treeshroud forest. In Treeshroud forest, time has apprentaly stopped"

You can imagine everyone's (including mine's) reactions. We were devastated. Time had stopped in another location. The crisis was spreading it seemed.

"You're saying time's just stopped?" Corphish exclaimed

"Yes, that's correct. Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The winds have stopped. The clouds are motionless. Dewdrops on leaves won't fall. They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped."

"How could something this awful happen?! It's unthinkable" Sunflora cried, devastated by this news.

"Yes. The unthinkable has happened Sunflora. Why has Treeshroud stopped in time? It's because Treeshroud forest's time gear was stolen"

That did it for everyone. Screams were protruded from various members of the guild. I myself was staring at the window. How could someone take a time gear? Surely they know of the consequences of doing so? Taking a time gear…. How could someone be so heartless as to do so? It's just… unthinkable.

"Quiet everyone! Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a time gear I know. But if one time gear was stolen then the others might also be in danger. The officer was asked to be notified if we notice any suspicious character lurking around. Keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. All right everyone. Here's to another busy day off work"

Everyone seemed to slightly relax at Chatot's words, though I could still hear the conversations some of the other apprentices were having, all talking about the time gear. Chatot then called me and Nadia over, saying that we've become quite good at our work, and how our capture of Drowzee was very admirable, so we were to be assigned a proper exploration mission. You can imagine my reaction. Chatot showed us the spot on the wonder map as to where to go (It was quite far away to be honest) and told us to be on our way.

We climbed the ladder to the next floor when Chimecho called us over. She said that she was organising an assembly point for if we wanted to recruit team members onto the Pokepals team. She rang this bell that now gave us the power to recruit allies (I feel that this will be a massive help to me and Nadia.)

We ventured into Treasure Town to stock up on supplies and all throughout the town we heard discussions about the time gear, Treeshroud forest and how people wanted to know why someone would take a time gear. We also noticed a new shop opening outside the guild "Spinda's café. Hopes and Dreams. Win Big. Opening soon." With that noted, we headed off to Waterfall Cave.

Where we were greeted with one big giant torrent of a waterfall blocking our path.

The water was cascading down so fast it hurt to even touch the water. Nadia and I both poked it and flinched back, when Nadia had another vision off someone jumping through the water. Of course I called her crazy at first, I mean, that water could probably skin me alive. But then I remembered last time Nadia had a vision, and how it helped us capture Drowzee. I placed faith into Nadia (And all the gods out there) and leapt through the waterfall. She was right, there was a cave behind the water fall. We explored the cave (Befriending a Tangela along the way) and came to a stop on the bottom floor where a giant red very valuable looking jewel was. I thought if we could take it we could make a good impression to Chatot.

Just my luck, the thing doesn't budge.

Nadia tried getting it out and had another vision, this time off a pokemon pressing the jewel and a torrent of water flying through the cave. She had this vision, just as I pressed the jewel.  
Our luck surprises even me at times.

We ended up being flown off to a hot spring (Which Chatot was very sceptical about) but otherwise said we found an important discovery. But then Nadia says she thinks Wigglytuff has been there before. She was right.

I've noticed something odd about Nadia's visions. She either sees something's past or future. Like with Drowzee, she saw the future, and today in the cave, she saw the past of Wigglytuff. I was telling her about this when Chatot came and bought us to Wigglytuff.  
The guild is thinking about throwing another expedition, and normally they would never consider rookie apprentices such as us for it, but because of our capture of Drowzee and us working hard lately, we're being considered for the expedition. Again, you can imagine my reaction. Me and Nadia high fived then went off to bed again, where I'm writing this diary now. I can't believe we got considered for the expedition. Try telling my past self that.

I'm glad I bought this diary now. I can see just how much I've grown in this past week alone. Maybe in 2 months time I'll look back and laugh at my cowardice.

I still wonder who stole the time gear. I hope Officer Magnezone catches them soon. Time needs to be restored.

Until next time

Roxy


	8. Thieves become explorers now?

Shout out to reshiramgirl88 for the reviews. I love you girl. This chapter is for you.

Chapter 8 – Thieves become explorers now?

Dear Diary,

You wouldn't guess who turned up at the guild today. Those crooks who tried to steal my relic fragment when I first met Nadia. And they claim they're explorers.  
The day started out normally with Loudred "UP AND AT 'EM. IT'S MORNING" and with the usual morning recitation. Chatot announced the news of the expedition (Which we already knew about from last night) and set us on our way. Croagunk called us over and introduced us to his "Swap Shop" where we could trade in items for pokemon specific items, which would boost certain stats on some pokemon (Yes, I finally found out what exactly Croagunk does now)

We climbed the stairs and went to go the bulletin board when we saw a very familiar pair of Zubat and Koffing. We confronted them (They jumped back when they noticed us) and said that they were explorers. I retaliated and said that I was an explorer now, but they pulled me into a corner and tried to talk me out of being one, saying how my cowardice and fear would get me killed. "I know I'm a coward, and that I get scared easily, but that's why I became an explorer, to overcome those fears" was what I told them, and also about the expedition. They laughed at me then and said that Team Skull (It's what they call themselves) had three members. Their final member, was Skuntank.

Who just happened to come down the ladder at that moment.

Let me tell you, that was the most foul thing I have ever smelt. He came down the ladder and shoved Nadia right out the way (I still feel guilty about not doing anything) and taunted me for a while. Then Zubat and Koffing took him away, muttering things about something coming up. I ran over to Nadia, who was just getting up, and made sure she was okay. I felt really guilty about now doing anything when she was shoved by Skuntank, and though she tried comforting me, I still felt guilty. We accepted some jobs from the bulletin board, and climbed the ladder to head to Treasure Town.

Outside, there was a Wobufett and a Wynaut standing around, and when they noticed us, talked about the new shop "Spinda's café, Hopes and Dreams, is having its grand opening today."  
Me and Nadia looked inside, and noticed a Spinda standing in the middle, a very bubble Spinda might I add. She told us all about the café, about how it was for explorers to rest after a long day, and how items can be recycled there so travellers can make use out of them. Spinda made us a few gummy drinks and we went into the main square to buy supplies, drop of items and money and be on our way. We completed the missions without any hitches, and we reported back to the guild. We ate dinner with the others and retired off to bed.

I can't help but feel nervous with the arrival of Team Skull. I know they are bad news, and somehow I get this feeling that they are plotting something bad. I need to be on guard, and I'll tell Nadia to be on guard as well. If something, anything happens, we need to be prepared. I can tell they will want revenge for what happened at Beach Cave.

Until next time

Roxy


End file.
